Cellular base station antennas may comprise multiple independent antenna arrays serving different bands, and/or comprise multiple arrays which serve the same band designed to exploit multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) features of radio access network (RAN) technologies, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced.